(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to fiber optics, and more particularly, to a novel, precision multi-channel fiber optic interface and method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
One technique has been developed through the prior art to align several multimode optical fibers across an interface. The technique involves the precision drilling of holes for the fibers into a precision alignment bushing. Fiber alignment across an interface is maintained by precision pins which are anchored in other precision holes in the alignment bushing. The optical fibers are polished flush with the surface of the alignment bushing. When two such planar interfaces are mated fiber-to-fiber alignment is accomplished by precision alignment pins that connect the alignment bushings. The optical fibers that have been used have a 140 .mu.m outside diameter and a 100 .mu.m core diameter. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, drilling holes for these fibers is a technical challenge. The holes must have a large length/diameter ratio to assure that light will not exit from the fiber face at an angle. Conventional drilling technology, however, does not provide a sufficient length/diameter ratio for accurate fiber alignment. For the multimode optical fibers with an outside diameter of 125 .mu.m and a core diameter of 62.5 .mu.m that are becoming a new Navy standard, a more accurate alignment technique and precision optical interface are required.